


I will carry you over fire and water for your love

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, True Love, future headcanon, this is one of my favorite headcanon!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. This is a future headcanon where Louis is the new XFactor Judge and Harry is (obviously) at the bootcamp to help him decide.<br/>I'd give both of my kidneys for this to happen in the future. </p>
<p>Also, I usually don't re-read the things before posting (as you may have noticed), the fics are too long and I am too lazy so I apologize in advance for any mistake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will carry you over fire and water for your love

July 2016 – London

It only takes Harry to stretch one arm next to him to feel how cold the bed is already. He groans, turns his head towards the bedside table where his phone lies with some books and usually Louis’ glasses (because he always puts them there instead of on his own night table and Harry doesn’t even know why honestly) to see that it’s 9 am and Louis’ glasses are gone. Which means he’s awake. Somewhere. Not in their bed, for sure. He swears he saw the glasses last night on the bedside table, when he fell asleep around midnight, so knackered after a day in the recording studio with Ed.

“Lou?” he murmurs, groaning again when nobody answers. “Lou????” he tries again, louder. He is about to get up to look for his husband somewhere in their house, when the bedroom door opens again. Harry now opens both eyes and looks at his husband in front of him. Gorgeous – he thinks – Gorgeous, as usual. He’s still wearing Harry’s big sweater, in which he usually sleeps when Harry is working and he’s at home alone and a pair of gray sweats, (and the glasses, obviously).

Harry’s lips cannot stop from curving into a weak smile, he’s still half asleep after all. Even Louis knows it takes Harry almost like 10 minutes to wake up properly and completely.  
“What are you doing awake at 9 am in the morning???” the younger guy asks, lying on his back on the mattress of their comfy big bed.

Louis looks at him a bit puzzled, like he cannot believe Harry asked that question. “Didn’t you get the memo last night Harold????” he huffs, walking around the room, opening the wardrobe, apparently looking for something to wear.

“You were sleeping when I came home, what’s that?”  
“Today! It’s…the day! THE day!”

Harry frowns a bit, trying to remember until something clicks in his mind. “Oh god!” he jolts from the bed, up and awake. “The bootcamp!!”  
“Ding ding ding ding!” Louis mocks, taking some clothes out of the closet.

Louis is right: today is “the” day. He decided last year to start this adventure with The X Factor UK, he’s the new judge, the press loved the decision and Twitter still goes crazy for it after months and months of publicity. To Louis is something new, completely unexpected, when Simon called him and asked him if he was willing to be the witty sassy judge with three more celebrities, Louis couldn’t feel anything but flattered by the idea. He had always been a big fan of the show, before trying, after trying, it’s like coming home for him, after all. He always says that if it wasn’t for the X Factor certain things wouldn’t have happened. And that’s true: if it wasn’t for that mind blowing experience when he was so young, he would have never believed in himself, he wouldn’t have met three more brothers, he wouldn’t have conquered the world and…he wouldn’t get married. Yes, because even after all this time, after six years of career and everything that that experience brought to his life, the main thing that wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for that show was that he couldn’t met the love of his life. His soulmate, his best friend, his husband, the one and only who is now bouncing between the bedroom and the en suite little bathroom next to it, trying to make himself presentable.

Therefore, after having accepted the deal with Simon and having become the new X Factor judge joined by big stars like his friend Robbie Williams, the lovely Emma Bunton and the very own Simon Cowell finally back to the Uk version of the show, Louis spent the whole summer following the auditions around the country and in Ireland. He was always surprised by how things have changed: no less than six years ago he was auditioning on that stage trying to make his dream come true and now he was a judge from the most famous show across the earth, now he was the one judging scared young people who have no idea how big their talent is (or maybe they think it’s big but it’s really really not). He had quite a blast, it was almost like going on tour, every day in a different city, trying to scout new talent, joking with Robbie, laughing with Emma, teasing Uncle Sy as usual. Also, he was so flattered by the idea that people loved him, twitter was exploding every time a new audition was aired on tv, or on youtube, everyone loved his comments and his attitude, something that had never changed and that people had grown fond of since the beginning.

Louis felt himself at home, like he belonged there and it was beautiful to eyewitness – or, at least, that was what Harry said. He played the supportive husband, because that was what Harry had become the year before. They got married with a very private but very romantic ceremony, no paparazzi, no media attention, only a statement released two weeks after the wedding, while they were sunbathing in a private atoll in the middle of Pacific Ocean. One of the best holidays they had ever had.

So, after almost three months of auditions where Louis thinks he had seen every kind of human being from the most amazing one to the most quirky one and crazy one (a lot of crazy people, he can tell), today is the day of the Bootcamp. He was called by Production last week and he was told he was going to coach the Young Adults, boys and girls: a team that he hoped he could have, because even if Harry always teases him saying he’s getting old, he’s only 24 and he’s still a young adult too. Or at least is what he feels like, screw everyone.

“Do you know where my jeans are??” Harry asks walking in the bedroom again, only wearing a pair of briefs.

Louis takes a second to take his husband in, and wonders again how he got so lucky before snapping out of his thoughts and looks at Harry who is still waiting for an answer.

“Hmm…in the drawer?? I don’t know Harry! You are the tidy one!” he shrugs, buttoning his shirt in front of the mirror.

So for the first day of the Bootcamp, he decided that the only “help” he wanted was Harry. Of course. He talked with the other boys who completely understood but he swore he was going to need them all during the coaching sessions, to chose the songs of the weeks and so on. The other boys agreed happily.

Harry is going to be his second judge because it’s the only one Louis completely trusts and also because Harry said he wanted to be at the Bootcamp from the first day he heard about Louis being the new judge. He pouted all night long, that night, until Louis gave up with a “Fiiine Harry, be my second judge at the bootcamp!!” (the whole discussion ended in glorious ‘thank you Lou, I love you’ sex, but that’s another story. Another nice, wonderful, mind blowing, amazing, breath taking memory in Louis’ head).

“Found ‘em!!” he shouts from the closet cabin. He emerges with his pair of black skinny jeans, a brand for Harry Styles, Harry Tomlinson, as he has wanted to be called for a year now, and a vintage band shirt bought God only knows in which hipster market and when. Harry might be 22 now but he’s always the lanky hipster he’s been since he was 18 years old, “only with a wedding ring now” Harry always remarks, and Louis cannot smile wider whenever he shakes his hand in front of him showing the silver band around his ring finger. Louis always thinks that inside of that silver band there is his name, he married him, after all they have been through, they are married and they are going to have a child the very next year. A child. A family. He cannot believe it.

“What??” Harry says looking at Louis who seems lost for a bit.

“Nothing” Louis smiles shaking his head. “Now come here, you forgot something”   
“What??” Harry asks, straightening his shirt with hands and coming closer to Louis.

Without saying a word, the guy takes Harry’s face between his hands and kisses him deep and sweet for a while. Harry loses himself into the kiss, as usual, they have never lost his enthusiasm in sharing kisses, or anything else. They are still two teenagers when it comes to love each other.

“This. You forgot this.” Louis smiles wide when Harry pulls away just a bit, to breathe.

They look at each other in the eyes and smile. “I think I forget again…what was that???” Harry teases but before he can lean forward to kiss him again, Louis puts his finger against his husband’s lips and stops him. Harry pouts and Louis has to fight himself in order to not jump on him because of this damn super cute baby pout that gets him all the time.

“No, we are late!”  
“Didn’t you have to go at 11???” Harry asks checking his watch.

“Yeah but….I need..concentration, focusing, I am choosing the new talents of England you know.” he says, glorious.

“Ohhh, I wonder if someone will sing one of our song!”  
“I really hope not baby!!” he chuckles while the two of them are going downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast.

“Why’s that??” Harry asks smiling, as he begins to prepare something great as every morning while Louis makes some tea “the way it should be done”. Really, nothing changed from when they were 17 and 18 and they moved in together.

“Because it’d be…weird..and..embarrassing!”  
“Hey! We conquered the world honey, our albums are still sick!”  
“I know, I know..but…I don’t know if I want to see someone singing What makes you beautiful again, I could throw up really”  
“I know you never liked that song” Harry smiles “But thanks to that song we are..where we are…get it Louis??? WHERE-WE-AAARE..like..”  
“..the tour, yeah yeah Harold, you always make this joke…terrible, joke, I might add.” he huffs because /seriously/. He married a loser. (He really didn’t but still, he loves mocking Harry for his bad jokes and all)

“Here, eat your breakfast instead of making fun of me! You should laugh at my jokes you know? You are my husband!!” Harry protests serving him his favorite English breakfast, as usual.

Louis pours some tea in their matching cups and starts eating, moaning around the fork. “Delicious baby, such a good cook for me” he mutters with his mouth full of eggs and bacon.

Harry sits on the stool in front of his husband and starts eating his fruit and oatmeal cookies directly from the jar – he never stopped being the “healthy one” in the relationship.

“Do you think I am going to be good?” Louis asks after a few minutes of silence.

Harry frowns. He’s used to these kind of questions. Louis always asks him what he thinks, especially when it’s about him being able to do something. Louis has never learnt to be confident, not how Harry always is, at least. But he is: he’s brave, and confident and amazing, and Harry is always there to remind him. Since….forever.

“People love you Louis, you are the number 1 judge for everyone, you are smart and you know what you are doing. You are great Tomlinson, always remember that.” Harry says, without even flinching, like he’s telling him about his day at work or something. Like it’s natural. Because it is natural, after all. It has always been. Louis looks at Harry’s hand who has subconsciously taken his and squeezed somewhere during the speech. He looks at how well their fingers entwined fit and his heart jumps in his chest when he stares at the wedding rings that crossed in the movement.

He gets serious looking at him in the eyes. “You are not telling it because I am your husband and you have to say it?”  
“I am the only one who is not scared to say that you are a twat so why should I lie to you ‘just because I am your husband’????” Harry cocks an eyebrow, a bright light in his eyes.

Louis chuckles. “Okaaay” he starts eating again “Thank you H, I love you.”  
“Love you too” Harry says finishing his breakfast “…you twat” he adds under his breath but Louis hears him and while Harry is already giggling, he kicks him in the shin under the table. (like every other morning, it ends with a tickle fight and sweet lovemaking in the hall couches and the need for both of them to change their clothes with something not wrinkled and… you know, stained. But that’s another story. Another sweet, sweet story.)

* * * *

Louis is currently sitting on the patio of the giant mansion they rented for the bootcamp. It’s outside London, surrounded by a wonderful wood who reminds him of the bungalow where everything started, Harry’s stepdad bungalow. He wanted this location from the beginning, “it might bring luck to the contestants I am gonna choose, it worked so well for us!!” he told Harry.

So here they are. The day is lovely, the sun is shining and that might be a good sign. He is swinging on the porch swing this big house has, playing with his wedding ring around his finger. He always does it when he’s nervous. He knows the “Young adults” who are going to sing for him again today, they are all so talented and good and he really has no idea what to do, who he has to choose. Luckily for him, Harry is right by his side, as usual. Nobody knows the second judge is Harry Tomlinson, yet. It’ll be a surprise for the audience and the boys too.

Harry is currently sitting next to him, lulling both of them, hugging him from behind while Louis rests his back against his chest, solid and warm.

“Ten minutes!!” the producer behind the cameras shouts. “Harry goes inside, we’ll tell you when you have to show up”

Harry disentangles himself from Louis, ignoring Louis’ groans at the sudden movement, but not before kissing his hair. “Come on baby, the show is starting!”

“What if…”  
“Ah-ah-ah stop it!” Harry says taking both of Louis’ hands in his. “Everything is going to be fine and you are great and you are already trending on twitter!”  
“Really?? What do they say????” Louis asks, pleasantly surprised.

Harry chuckles checking again his phone. “Their words, not mine” he clears his throat “hashtag the Tommo Factor, Mandy writes let’s hope the second judge is the hubby so they can make out on the couch after every audition hashtag hot hashtag hell yeah bring it on hashtag gotta love the Tommocamp.” Harry shoves again his phone in the pocket, smiling, dimples on full force.

Louis laughs. He knows Harry chose to read that tweet to make him smile and he loves him for that.

“People are still crazy as fuck out there”

“Naah, they just want us to make out on the couch, is not that crazy!”  
“Go away! I won’t snog your face during the bootcamp!”  
“Oh..that’s not what happened at the last bootcamp we were, innit?????” Harry teases remembering the first time the things got hot between them. It seems to have happened ages ago but the memory is still as vivid as it was yesterday.

Louis reddens a bit and pushes him back inside the house. “GO-A-WAAAY Harry Edwards Tomlinson!!!You menaace!!”  
“I am going to tweet some stuff too about how sexy the judge looks live…. see ya later babe, love you!”  
“You, too loser!” Louis shouts before straightening his white shirt and take a deep breath.

“Okay ready? Three..two…one…” show is starting. He sees the group of contestants arriving, he can read their thoughts on their nervous faces and it looks like 2010 again.

* * * *

After the initial shock of having Harry Tomlinson as the second judge right next to Louis, the eight contestants start their auditions.

The cameras roll, it’s a non-stop recording and as Harry thought, people on twitter have gone nuts for “the husbands” on national tv, they were trending world wide – as usual.

“Okay, let’s start with the first one, shall we?” Louis says looking at Harry, looking beautiful in his blue shirt, white tee underneath and black skinny jeans. Louis couldn’t ask for a better help and he finds quite funny the fact that at the end of the bootcamp he will go home with that fine piece of husband he got himself years ago. He’s happy, he’s doing what he loves, with the person he loves most here to help him – his life is fucking amazing, as he would say, very politely as usual.

The first contestant is a boy. A young boy named Carlton, born and raised in Bradford, just like their Zayn. The accent tells all.

“You sound exactly like our Zaynie, it’s like having Mister Malik right here” Harry smiles when Carlton introduces himself again, shaking but trying to smile anyway.

“And he can sing even better!” Louis jokes “Sorry Zayn, we should have picked him and not you for the band” he says all serious, looking at the camera. He knows the other boys are watching them.

While Harry still laughs at Louis’ joke, Louis’ phone buzzes on the table in front of them. It’s Zayn and everyone starts laughing when Louis reads out loud the text message he just got “You wished, ya wanker!!!!” - it says.

Carlton seems a bit relaxed after that banter, Harry tries to make him comfortable by totally focusing on him and his singing skills.

“Come on, sing for us” Harry smiles.

The boy starts. The song he chose it’s “Yellow” by Coldplay. A classic. Harry loves Coldplay. He almost had an heart attack when the band did a featuring with Coldplay during a concert in France. Singing with Chris Martin, what a legendary day.

Louis listens to the boy singing and it reminds him of Liam. He has the same powerful voice, a little bit soft and not that strong yet but they can work on it. He’s so young after all, he’s only 17.

When he finishes, Harry claps his hands and looks at Louis.

“Wonderful. Thank you!”  
Carlton takes a bow and shakes Harry’s hand saying “I am a big fan seriously, wow, Harry Styles”

before Harry corrects him with a smile “Harry Tomlinson”, the way he loves correcting people on his surname. He’ll never get tired of doing it.

Louis take a breath and smiles again. “Okaay, next oooone!” he shouts with his usual loud voice.

The next one is the Blondie. Louis doesn’t particularly like her attitude, but she’s a great singer. And she has to put the talent in front of everything. That’s why the Blondie – as he calls her – is there at the Bootcamp.

The Blondie is actually named Sammy and Louis has not failed to notice the way she’s looking at Harry. Louis shouldn’t be jealous. He really shouldn’t. We are talking about young adults, Harry can charm a rock if he wants so that’s normal. He should be used to it. He really is not though. Not even after six years of relationship and one year of marriage.

Harry enjoys the attention anyway, as always, he smiles and looks at her. The girl is already gone for him, Louis can tell, she reminds him of himself when he met David Beckham for the first time. He also can tell that Harry is not doing it on purpose, it’s just the way he is with everyone. Men and women. Louis should really be okay with that. Shouldn’t be jealous. Not. No way.

“Hello love” Harry smiles.

“Hello you!” the girl says, pretty fierce in that neon pink dress and high heels.

She’s good looking and blonde and skinny and god she can sing, Louis is going to end up putting her in the team because she’s too good but damn, stop flirting with my boy!!

“What are you gonna sing for us today?” Louis smiles again.

“I was going to sing a Beyoncé’s song” ‘boring’ Louis thinks, he cannot help it. “But I actually changed my mind because I saw you here and..I want to sing one of your song.” ‘of fucking course’ Louis thinks again trying hard not to roll his eyes.

Harry smiles again, he knows what the girl is doing, he doesn’t mind but he’s really really not interested. Anyway, he keeps playing: it’s always cute when young girls still flirt with him despite…all.

“Okay, which song are you gonna sing?” Louis tries to interject and bring the attention on the music again.

Blondie, Sammy, whatever, smiles without taking her eyes off Harry.

“I am going to sing ‘Through the dark’ from your..”  
“Yeah, we know which album was thank you come on sing!” Louis tries to smile but he really wants to shout ‘next’ and go to another contestant. Jeeesus.

Harry hits him lightly on the knee and looks at him pleading to stop with the sassy attitude. Louis makes a face like he doesn’t understand what he did wrong.

The girl starts to sing, eyes fixed on Harry. Damn, she’s good. Harry is quite impressed. Louis is too but he doesn’t want to admit it because that blonde girl is hitting on his husband in the middle of an audition and it’s not fair, damn she’s good. Really good. Sammy ends the song with an amazing final harmony and they are both quite impressed. Especially Harry. “Wow! Sick performance!” he says and the girls smiles playing coy as he bats her eyelashes. ‘fake, eyelashes’ Louis thinks again.

“Thank you honey” Sammy says again towards Harry.

“Ookaaay” Louis says again, louder, under an amused Harry who knows exactly what Louis is doing. “Now, back to the audition, please” he stresses his words “well done Sammy, you can…go..now. Now. Really.”  
“I hope I can see you again, I’d love to have you as a coach” she says almost ignoring Louis and going straight to shake Harry’s hand and touch his arm.

Harry bows his head, looking flattered as usual, smiling. “Oh we’ll see, good luck for the next round first of all!” he says before the girl walks away like she’s walking a catwalk.

“What-was-thaaatttt?” Louis comments when she’s far away.

Harry starts laughing hard, trying to hide around a big cushion. “Come oonnn Louis!!! She is like 18???? And she was nervous!”  
“She was totally flirting with you, Harold!”  
“Yeah she was but whatever, she can sing, she’s amazing! You should really pick her!”  
“So she can see you as the new coach of the team????” Louis bites back, glee and jealousy in his voice, as usual.

Harry launches himself at Louis, still laughing, trying to hug him and kiss him while Louis squirms.  
“She’s good yeah but she’s too…aggressive, she should change her attitude.”  
“She was fierce, a real Beyoncé Knowles”

“Whatever” Louis huffs again trying to free himself from Harry’s grip now that the boy caught him and hugged him strong. Ready for the next contestant, while Harry still laughs because his husband is still his jealous 18 year old boyfriend sometimes.

Meanwhile Twitter goes wild:

@arianalowe: and now Lou should have slapped that bitch hard #standback #harryistaken

@johnnyyy: I am so here for the Tommo sassying the fuck out of her for trying to seduce his man

@lilianbee: the girl can sing but she has to stop eyefucking Louis’ husband!!! #youaregonnaregretitgirl #bewareoftheTommo

@grames: @lilianbee yeah, we already have Louis eyefucking Harry as usual on live tv, we don’t need another person!! #thanks

The bootcamp is a success. The contestants are really good, despite everything else, and Louis is really confused. He doesn’t know who to pick and what to do.

They take a break before filming the final decision and Harry and Louis move inside the house, in the luxurious hall.

“So, we have to pick four.” Harry says, sitting on one couch, in front of Louis, with the photos of the contestants in front of him.

“It’s so hard oh my god” Louis considers.

“Yeah but…okay, but…follow your heart, your gut feelings will tell you who to choose.”  
Louis looks at Harry. It’s a tv show but still Harry takes it so so seriously and it’s amazing. It’s amazing how his life is, how everything turned out to be, how Harry is still there with him. Married. And happy. And soon-to-be parents. And they both approve and support each other’s choice like it’s the most natural thing in the world and sometimes Louis gets so overwhelmed by everything.

Harry is moving the pictures on the coffee table in front of them.

“Okay, so…I’d choose…him, and her, and her and….her.”

“He’s good too.” Harry considers pointing at one of the pictures.

“Four people Harold, four!”  
“Damn it’s so hard” Harry realises.

“Okay so… these three are okay, I want them in my team…and..between the rest of them…I’m gonna go with fate.”  
“Fate?”  
“Yeah, fate brought me to Xfactor and to you and it has been all about fate between us so it might work today too. Big believer in fate, remember?”  
Harry is smiling. Probably Louis lost him at “fate brought me to you” and he’s drowning in his thoughts and memories and everything that happened to them since they met in that bathroom six years before.

“Look at me in the eyes” Harry says, taking Louis’ hand. Louis takes a deep breath and does so. “Don’t say it out loud, just…think about a name. Look at me. And think.”

Louis sees his reflection in Harry’s green eyes and after few seconds of deep breathing and thinking, he smiles. He trusts him, so much, he knows everything it’s going to be okay, he knows his life is fucking amazing as long as Harry looks at him in the way he’s looking at him right now.

“Harold”  
“Yeah, my love?”  
“I think we have the fourth contestant.”  
Harry beams and leaves Louis’ hands to get up. “Great! Let’s go make some dream come true then!” he smiles, kissing Louis sweet and then walking outside the house, holding his hand.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!! I hope you like it even if it sucks!! If not, sorry!
> 
> xx


End file.
